


Sleepover

by GalileoJones



Series: Fantober 2020 by amiegalilei [5]
Category: Broadchurch
Genre: Banter, Case, Detectives, F/M, Fantober, Fantober 2020, Fluff, Out of Town, Sharing a Bed, adventures of alex and ellen, alec and ellie banter, alex and ellen, ellie is amused, he really is wet, idk what to tag, lol, sleepover, that's not nsfw i swear, they really are an old married couple i swear, wet hardy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26836117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalileoJones/pseuds/GalileoJones
Summary: Ellie and Hardy are working a case that has lead them out of town. They have checked in to a hotel, each with their own room, and have been hard at work since. After a long day of gruelling casework they both return for a long nights rest. However, things don't go exactly to plan.----This is day 5 for Fantober! The prompt is Sleepover. To see the full list head over to my official twitter account @Fantober2020 or my personal main @amiegalilei
Relationships: Alec Hardy & Ellie Miller
Series: Fantober 2020 by amiegalilei [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954693
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> Fantober Day 5: Sleepover
> 
> This was fun to write!

They were out of town again for a case, they seemed to be doing that a lot lately ever since they officially teamed up. More stations were getting word of their skills as detectives and would send requests for their help. Most times they would take it on, sometimes they’d have to decline which was hard to do when they knew each case was just as important as the next, but the workload was easy to become overwhelming. Ellie would make jokes about how they were like crime solving celebrities. Hardy, of course, would just roll his eyes and sigh loudly. They worked well together, clearly. The two years they had apart was hell for both of them because no matter how hard they tried to find someone new, no one could replace the other. Eventually they came to their senses and decided to make it official, “become proper partners in crime” is what Ellie called it. Hardy just sighed.

Their current case was not far from home. Only a few hour drive away. They had arrived on Tuesday and barely had time to check in to their hotel rooms before they were off to work. Maybe that’s what made their partnership work so well, they never stopped. The passion they both held for their careers truly shined with results. They had worked hard that day, talked to more witnesses’ and family members than they were prepared for. So, that evening when they returned to their rooms both had fallen asleep faster than they ever had while staying away from home.

The next day was much the same. They left the hotel early to get breakfast, somehow Ellie convinced Hardy to get their tea and coffee at a well known coffee shop. The barista got their names wrong which Ellie found amusing, while Hardy grumbled about it the entire drive back to the precinct.

The day was a roller coast of emotions, it was the time when they had to ask the big questions and make confrontations to people who were closest to the victim. It was hard, but they managed through like they always did. By the time lunch rolled around both of them were so emotionally drained that neither spoke. They sat side by side in the park, both picking away at their sandwiches and watching the pond filled with ducks and other pond dwelling creatures. When they were done they walked to the car silently and drove back to finish up their reports for the day.

Dinner time was only slightly more lively than their afternoon meal. They returned to the hotel an hour before the restaurant was to close, so they got a table and sent in quick orders for chips and burgers. The two entertained light chatter, deciding not to talk on the case and rather focused on other topics like their children. Ellie shared photos with Hardy of Fred’s recent pre-school graduation. They both couldn’t believe he would be starting primary school soon. Hardy briefly mentioned a problem he was having with Daisy, but when the conversation got too real and uncomfortable he aborted. Normally Ellie would have pushed to get it out of him, she adored his daughter and was happy to help when and where she could, but after the few days they had she didn’t have it in her. He was grateful for that, because he really didn’t either.

By the time their food came the restaurant was mostly empty. The workers were cleaning up but told them to take their time. They knew why they were there and mentioned it was the least they could do to say thanks for helping their community out. They finished up in no time, taking the shared silent eating routine they were both accustomed to, then after paying and saying thanks the two left and walked the stairs up to their rooms.

Ellie’s room was first in the hallway, while Hardy’s was a few down. When they reached her door they bid each other good night and parted ways. She opened her door and sighed as she leaned back against it when it closed. She was very tired but knew she needed to shower desperately. It wasn’t that she was dirty, but more so felt like she was from all the interviews she took part in that day, and the image reports she had to view. The case wasn’t as bad as others she’d had in the past, but it still took its toll on her. So, a shower was definitely on her agenda.

She emerged from the washroom thirty minutes later, dressed in her sleep wear, and a towel neatly wrapped around her head. She made her way to the bed and contemplated turning the television on for some background noise but decided against it. Instead, she grabbed her phone and opened her messages to text Tom. It was nearly midnight but she knew he would likely be awake. She had called earlier that evening to say good night to Fred, and now she sent a quick good night text and a plea for him to not stay up till all hours of the night gaming like he was getting in the habit of doing. Several moments later her phone dinged with a simple text of a thumbs up emoji beside a sleepy face. She smiled at that, knowing that was the closest she’d get to an ‘Good night, Mum, love you’ from her eldest son.

Ellie turned off her phone and unraveled the towel from her head. She had her hair brush out and was in the motion of reaching for it when there was a knock at the door. Her brow furrowed confused, and she glanced at the bedside clock that read  _ 23:47 _ . That was odd, who could possibly be knocking at her door? The only person she could assume would be Hardy, but why would he be coming by? Unless it had to do with the case, but surely he would have texted or called her instead, right?

Ellie sighed then got up from the bed and walked over to the door. Carefully she raised up onto the tips of her toes so she could look through the peephole. In the case it was some stranger she didn’t want to alert them that she was only a doors width away. 

Through the tiny sight she had to stop herself from laughing when she saw who it was. She stepped back then unlocked the door and swung it open to reveal Alec Hardy standing before her, in his pajamas holding his overnight bag in one hand, completely drenched in water. Ellie held up a hand to cover her mouth in hopes it would hide her smile.

“What on earth happened to you?” She asked. Hardy was staring at her with the most unimpressed look she had ever seen. 

“I dont want to talk about it.” He simply replied. This time she couldn’t help the short snicker that escaped. Hardy closed his eyes and sighed.

“Can I please come in?” He added. Ellie bit her lip to stop the laughter bubbling within and nodded her head.

“Yes, certainly.” She opened the door wider so he could walk in. The sound of his soaked pant legs swishing and the slight squish sound she heard coming from his shoes with each step really tested her ability to keep it together.

“You know, Hardy. I’m all for cutting corners to save time but showering with your PJ’s on seems a bit overzealous, don’t you think?” This time her words were laced with amusement and a slight giggle. Hardy just stared at her with those eyes that said  _ You are this close to crossing the line. _ She didn’t care, though. 

“Miller, I am not in the mood for your jokes. I just want to shower and go to sleep. We have another long day tomorrow. Clearly I have had one hell of a night so please can we just...not,” He sighed and dropped his bag at the foot of her bed.

“Oh, I’m sure. You seemed to have had a splashing good time,” This time she couldn’t help it and burst into laughter. Hardy just pinched the bridge of his nose and groaned.

“Miller….Please.”

“Sorry, sir, but you really can’t expect me to just accept this. What happened?” She asked while wiping away tears that brimmed her eyes. Hardy shook his head.

“No, I really don’t want to talk about it.” He tried to walk past her and into the washroom but she held out a hand to stop him.

“Oh no, you can’t waltz into here at this hour, looking like that and pass it off with your broody toned  _ Miller I dont want to talk about it _ and expect me to drop it. None of that, “She crossed her arms and gave him the same look he’d seen her give Tom when he was caught in a lie, “The truth now, what happened?”   


Hardy sighed and ran a hand over his face then through his damp hair, “Fine. Alright fine. You want to know what happened? What happened is we found one of the oldest and most rickety hotels in all of the United bloody Kingdom and chose to sleep in it. I don’t know who the hell is staying upstairs but apparently they like to knock back a few and forget to turn off the faucet in the bloody bath and flooded the whole suite. Which then soaked all the way through the floor, made a fucking water pocket in the bloody ceiling which then burst all over me and my bed. So now I’m here, sopping wet, in need of a shower, and a warm dry set of clothes so I can sleep and maybe tomorrow won’t be absolutely miserable.”

Ellie just stared at him taking it all in. When he finished speaking the two were silent for three full beats and then she started to giggle, the joy bubbled in her chest and before she could even think to stop it she burst out in a full belly laugh. Alec just glared at her which only made her laugh harder.

“Real Nice, Miller. Kick a guy while he’s down.” He grumbled. Ellie attempted to control herself, fanning her face with her hand.  
  
“I’m sorry, sir.” She said with as much genuinity as she could muster, “But it’s just too damn funny. I really needed that after the few days we had.”  
  
Hardy rolled his eyes and pushed past her, this time she let him, and all the while he grumbled, “Oh, thanks for taking my feelings into account and beating around the bush”  
  
“You have feelings?” She called back, smirking. He looked over his shoulder at her before entering the washroom. Ellie was smirking and he just glared.  
  
“I’m going to shower.” He sighed then entered and closed the door behind him.

Ellie chuckled to herself again, wiping her eyes from the tears that formed once again. She headed back to the bed to make up both sides for the unexpected sleepover. It wasn’t new for them to share a bed together, they’d done it many times over the years when there were room shortages, or last minute and unexpected overnight stays. Now, Ellie supposed, they could add ceiling leakage to the list of reasons.

Fifteen minutes later Hardy left the washroom clean and dressed in dry clothes. Instead of pants he was forced to wear his boxer shorts since he only packed one pair, along with a sleeveless undershirt he normally wore under his dress shirts. Ellie looked up from the book she was reading and whistled at the sight before her.

“My, D.I. Hardy, if the boys and girls back at the office were to see us now, the scandal!” She joked. Hardy just ignored her as he placed his wet clothes into a bin bag he found in the tiny kitchenette cart.

“You know,” Ellie began, “I really do enjoy these little sleepovers we have. Although few and far between it makes me feel like a teenager again, spending the night with friends, or god forbid sneaking a boy in after my parents went to sleep.” She smiled fondly at the idea. Hardy just listened to her speak.

“Which one am I?” He asked when he made his way over to his side of the bed, untucking the covers. After knowing each other for so long they both got tired of one sleeping under and one sleeping on top of the covers. Now they didn’t care about sharing the same bed, and the same blanket. Especially during a case, they just wanted to sleep and worrying about the taboo of sharing a bed with a colleague was low on the priorities list.

“Hm?” Ellie questioned as she put her book away and settled in to sleep. Hardy climbed in and sat back against the headboard.

“The friend or the boy, which one am I?” He asked again. Ellie smiled at the question, while also thanking the button up sleep top she had on so Hardy could’t see the flush travelling up her chest and her neck.

“That depends,” She bagan and took off her reading glasses then placed them on the nightstand, “Are you planning any funny business during this sleepover?”  
  
Her words were said in a teasing way which caused Hardy’s eyes to wide and his accent became thick when he said, “Absolutely not! I’m here to sleep, nothing more.”

Ellie, feeling playful, winked and said, “Can’t say the same for me”

Hardy just stared at her while she reached over to turn off the light, then said “What in the bloody hell is that supposed to mean?!”

Ellie smiled and laid back properly on her side facing away from her bed companion, and pulled the covers up over her shoulder. She glanced over her shoulder one last time then said, “Good night, Alex.”

“Don’t you dare start with that again.” He warned her. She just laughed then turned over to sleep, leaving Hardy with more thoughts and questions than he would have liked.  _ Maybe these sleepovers aren’t such a good idea, _ he thought and glanced back over to Ellie’s sleeping form,  _ but then again...maybe they’re not so bad either. _

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I do apologize for any mistakes. I wrote this at 5:30 am rushed to get it done in time for posting today! I really liked this idea and thought it would make a cute fic for them.
> 
> Stay tuned for more of their adventures in future fics! I'm only on day 5 and have so many more to go. I may be doing a few Ellie/Beth fics too so if you're interested in those definitely stay tuned!


End file.
